Iggy's Interference
by BrownEyedBookWorm
Summary: Max is finally starting to accept her feeling for Fang, but it takes a kiss from Iggy to put everything into perspective. Fax
1. Burger King

Max Pov

I flew beside Fang. His eyes bore through me. Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did I have to be so dumb?  
He laughed, "Your eyes are glazed over. Either you are thinkin of something or you are talking to the Voice again." I gazed down at the water. He bumped me with his wing, "Are you even listening, Max"  
"Yeah, I'm listening," I said while looking behind us. Nudge was blabbing Iggy and Gazzy's ears off And Angel was talking to Total.  
"If you were listening answer my question," he said. Crap, how could I avoid this. I shifted nervously. I had to think quickly about what to say. I quickly sputtered, " I was just thinking about what we are going to do next." My problem was solved for now. Then to my chagrin the Voice chimed in: Just admit it. Max, you love him.  
With that I replied oh so nicely: Shut up, Jeb. Boy was I direct and to the point.  
Angel giggled behind me. Hopefully she was laughing at something Total had said, but what can I say luck was diffenently not on my side today. Angel sent me her thoughts on the subject: Jeb is right, Max. I quickly shot Angel my if-you-ever-say-that-again-you-are-dead glare. She responded with an innocent laugh "So Fang, what should we do now?" I directed towards him. I had no idea on what to do. I mean the voice hadn't chimed in about any deadly occurences lately. We were all basically wandering aimlessly.  
Fang raised his hands defensively, "Don't look at me. I'm out of ideas. Not that I had any in the first place"  
Nudge whined behind us, "Max, I'm hungry," looks like our dilemma on what to do was solved for the moment.  
"Ok guys we have a choice of either Burger King or McDonalds," I said looking downat what was now a highway exit.  
Iggy replied, "Great choices. Hmm... I'm thinking Burger King"  
"Oh no," said Nudge. She had a worried look on her face. "Last time we ate at Burger King I was up all night to the music of Gazzy's bodily functions." Gazzy laughed and almost did a full somersault in the air. (That's what happens when you go into fetal position and lean foward while flying.) "Ok then everyone let's put it to a vote," I said, "Fang"  
"McDonalds." Ok, he could go with Gazzy. "Nudge"  
"I'm with Fang. McDonalds sound good," she replied. Ok, so we had a small group going to Mickey-D's now.  
"Ig-," I said but was cut off.  
"I already answered"  
"Ok, Angel what about you?" I said, already knowing her answer. I wait, here it came.  
"Burger King," She replied with a smile. There was one reason and one reason alone for her to chose Burger King. Simple, they had Hello Kitty toys.  
Total spoke up from Iggy's arms, "Wherever Angel goes, I go." As I had expected.  
"Ok it's decided. Fang, you go with Nudge and Gazzy to McDonalds. I'll go with Iggy, Angel and Total to Burger King"  
Gazzy had a scowl on his face, "How come I don't get to chose where I want to go"  
Iggy laughed, "Sorry man. I guess you body chose for you"  
We split up. Fang's group headed for McDonalds with a wad of cash we swipe from the ATM. While my group head towards Burger King. Credit card in tow.

We walked into Burger King. My combat boots stuck to the linoluem flooring. The resterant was pretty much desserted, except for a middle-aged couple who sat at a two some table. I have never seen Erasers that old,  
but you never know. That would be an extreme curveball from the school. I looked around for various exits that could be used in case of an emergency (ie: Eraser Attack). I was about to head towards the counter , when I noticed a small glass door accompanied by many glass windows showcasing an indoor playground. I'm sure I was not the first to notice. I looked in front of me at Angel, who was eyeing the playset with enthusiasm.  
I patted her shoulder, "Go ahead I'll order your food for you." After, I had finished the last word, Angel darted towards playground. Total trailed only a few feet behind, moving as fast as his small legs would allow. I tapped Iggy's shoulder to tell him that I was going to head up towards teh register. He beat me there. He must have been very hungry.  
The pale, platinum blonde woman who was manning the counter looked down. Her visor hid her eyes, "May I take your order,sir?" she said in a monotype voice. Talk about hating a job, two words, Career Choice. Even though Iggy was most obviously blind, he looked in the general direction of the display. Who was he kidding?  
He had already memorized every type of food they served. " Ok, I want 3 double cheeseburgers, 2 xtra large fries, a chocolate milkshake, and a large coke"  
Surprisingly, the woman did not mention the amount of food, (or make snide remarks about how he was sure skinny to eat so much). She simply sighed," That will be 27.82"  
He handed her my card which she quickly swiped through the register and motioned for Iggy to wait for his food at the end of the counter.  
I eyed Angel through the concave plastic window. She waved at me with a wide smile. I simpled smiled back as I progressed towards the counter. The "enthusiatic" cashier asked me what I wanted to eat (in the same monotone voice I might add). I quickly told her the long list of various food items that Angel and I usually got. I had to bribe Angel and Total with a strawberry milkshake to come out of the playset and eat with Iggy and me. We chose a booth (the closest to the door). Angel quickly finished her food. Total and her ascended once more to the top of the playground, leaving Iggy and me alone in the booth.

"So, when does Fang plan on telling you?" Iggy said, while grabbing yet another french fry.

I was confused. "When is Fang going to tell me what?" I said, my eyebrow quirking upward.

"That he's in love with you," Iggy responded melodramitically. It was simply ironic that he could joke about a subject that sent my head spinning.

"What?!"

**Oh Cliffy (sorta) I absolutely possitively promise the kiss in the next chapter. Thanks for Reading and Please review**


	2. The Kiss

**Thank you to all of my readers! Thank for the reviews macO'Niell, GreenWingsz.x, hawkstar2, hitachiinAlways79, and TwilightObsessedOECD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.**

Max POV

Where had this come from? I liked it better when were sitting in the booth is silence, and Iggy wasn't prying into my personal life. "What do you care?"I said anger brewing in the pit of my stomach.  
"Cause if he hasn't," Iggy leaned forward. He was starting to creep me out. This was so not the Iggy I knew.  
"Then I still have a chance."  
"Chance at what?"I asked moving backwards away for him.

"Winning you over."Wait just a second was he hitting on me. Oh my gosh he was.  
My face was twisted in a look of disgust. What was wrong with him? Was he some freaking clone?  
He grabbed my shoulders. I jerked back violently, but his grip didn't falter."Iggy, What the heck are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago."he leaned forward. His arms were still holding me in place.  
He pressed his lips harshly against mine. I squirmed attempting to make it as uncomfortable as possible for him. This was wrong. What was up with the boys in my flock? Next thing you know Gazzy will be chasing Nudge around trying to kiss her. Did it have anything to do with our bird like hormones?  
Finally if by some miracle Iggy pulled back to breath. I pulled away breathing heavily. The sound of a clearing throat was heard from the other side of the building. I looked over to see Gazzy, Nudge, and Fang standing in the doorway staring at us. All I could say was crap, Iggy had horrible timing. Gazzy looked extremely confused as if he was trying to solve some sort of a puzzle. Nudge's mouth was agape. Her gaze was averting from me to Iggy then back again. Fang just stood there his jaw tightened. He was Mr. No Emotion, but I could sense the slightest hint of anger in his dark eyes.

All eyes were on me. I'm sure even Angel and Total were staring down at me from the top of the play area, but I was too preoccupied to notice. If only to make matters worse I noticed my hand was still on Iggy's chest from trying to push him off. I quickly pulled my hand away.

I directed my gaze at Fang. His hands were balled into tight fists. All I could do was stare at him and wonder what was going through his head this very second. '_Angel, if you don't mind some help couldn't hurt.'_

_'Max, he is angry, like really angry.'_ she responded. I could sense the worry in her thoughts.  
Fang quickly pivoted and bolted out the exit. I couldn't let him run off like that. I sprung from the booth  
and headed in the direction, Fang had taken.  
As I was exiting Total said, "Ahh, young love." I quickly sent him a look to express my anger. _'Angel if you wouldn't mind, tell Total that he is eating kibble for dinner tonight.'  
_

Now to find Fang. I hope he doesn't go off and do something drastic.

Iggy POV

"Project Get Max and Fang together, is well under way."Gazzy cackled. Gees, that boy could be so maniacal sometimes.

"And things are just about to get interesting. Phase one is complete," I told Gazzy."So now we have Max contemplating her feelings."

"Ok" I heard Gazzy shuffle through his backpack most likely to cross off the first item on our to do list, "So, next we have to tick off, Fang. Right?"

"Yep, and judging by his reaction that seems to already have been done," I tapped my pointer finger against my chin.

"We just need to see how he reacts to you."he said. Oh crap! I hadn't thought about that.

"I'll probably end up in a body cast by the end of all this," I shook my head," I guess that's what I get for attempting to get the two most stubborn people on the planet together."

**I'm sorry it is not very long, but I hope you all still read it. Review Please. Thanks for Reading! Does anyone want Niggy if so review and tell me?**


	3. And He Ran

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns it and all of the characters.**

Fang POV

Gees, Max and Iggy! Uh how could they do this to me, plus me being practically Iggy's brother I was supposed to congradulate him on his so called success.Thoughts swirled through my head, not helping me but making me more and more furious. I beat my wings visciously, letting them slice throught the air like blades.

Everything was seemingly peaceful, until the silence was suddenly broken by none other than Max. She was screaming my name into the wind. I can't even express how much i hated here super speed in that instance.

"Fang, what the heck do you think you are doing?" In a matter of seconds she was flying directly beside me.

"I'm flying," I looked at her blankly, "What, is there something wrog with that?"

Her brows knit together, angerily, "Yes, is you storm off like that!"

"Why should you care?" I looked away.

She grabbed my shoulder and jerked me around to face her, "I care about the entire flock, Fang."

I laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, some more than others." I looked at her one last time before darting downward and away from her. I needed some time alone so I could think.

Max POV

I watched him dart downward. Something inside told me to follow him, while I also knew he wanted to be alone. His words echoed through my head 'Why should you care?' and 'Yeah, some more than others.' How could he think that I didn't care? Of course I cared about him. He was my right hand man, and my best friend. How could he even begin to think I liked Iggy like that? Why should I care if he thinks I like Iggy? I shouldn't, but I did.

I headed back to the Burger King, to meet back up with the flock. They were standing outside waiting for Fang and I to return. Nudge greeted me.

"Hey, Max. What was that about? I mean one second Fang is all well normal... for fang at least, and then all of the sudden he was angry. I mean, I have seen Fang angry, but not really-" Nudge was cut off thankfully by Gazzy's hand.

He pulled back his hand, disgust written all over his face, "Eww, she licked me!"

Nudge's face also showed pure disgust, "Ever heard of soap, Gazzy." She said wiping her mouth against her arm.

He smiled brightly, his mischevious smile, "That's what you get for licking me, a mouth full of dirt."

No one bothered me about the fact that Fang hadn't come back with me. They just simply avoid the subject of Fang running off. I guess everyone could tell that I didn't want to talk about it.

Iggy spoke up suddenly, "I think we should go find shelter before night falls."

I turned on my heels to face him, "But, what about Fang?"

Iggy laughed, "It's Fang we are talking about. He'll find us."

I agreed with Iggy, I knew Fang would find us. He would always find us.

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long (homework). I will attempt to get chapter 4 up this week but I can't promise anything. Please Read and Review **


	4. He is Back

**Thanks you all for reading my story so far it is much appreciated I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4-**Fang POV

I flew up into the night sky. I had to find the flock, not saying that I couldn't. My wings beat softly.  
It was rainning. I really hate rain. It makes everything real hard to see. After what seemed like hours of flying I saw a dark blot in the sky. Knowing that it had to be one of the flock members I darted in that direction. Finally I came face to face with Iggy. He was not the greatest person to come back to. Flying closer I saw that his face held anger and a tiny bit of worry.

"What the heck did you think you were doing Fang running of like that?" He asked icing his words with a bit of venom.

"Why should you care?" I stated.

He crossed his arms tightly against his chest, "Max has been worried sick."

"Why didn't you comfort her then?"

Iggy chuckled, "Not my job dude, plus nothing anyone said could comfort her."

"You should have done something. " I stated.

He stared blankly at me, "Why don't you do something?"

"I think I will." I flew past him purposefully bumping into his wing for emphasis.

The cave was only a few miles away from where I first saw Iggy. I landed silently inside. Rocks tumbled in multiple direction from the impact of my combat boots. I walked over to where Max was laying. She was shivering. I took my jacket off and placed the dry side against her for warmth.

Her eyes blinked open, "Fang,"she said, "Is that you?"

I simply replied, "Yeah."

She sprung up and turn to me, " Where have you been?"

"I've been thinking." I said

I thought she would go on about how she was worried but no. She had to go and ask me, "What were you thinking about that made it so important to stay away for so long?"

Wow! What was I supposed to say I have been thinking about whether the kiss you and Iggy shared meant anything at all. How could I freaking say that. She could freak out and run again for old times sake right to Iggy's waiting arms. I simply said, " I have been thinking about us."

"Yeah," She said , "Fang, there is something I need to tell you. "

I cut her off, " No, I think I should say mine first, " She was listening intently, "Max, no matter what happens between you and Iggy, I don't want it to interfere with our friendship."

She laughed,"Fang, you don't understand do you."

What did I not understand?


	5. The End or Is It

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the character James Patterson does**

**Sorry for the time I have been busy**

Max POV

"Fang I don't like Iggy, well not like that. I like him like a brother, nothing more. " I said.

I could swear I heard Fang sigh from relief. He seemed to calm almost instantly. "Thanks that is all I needed to hear." He turned. If he thought he got off the hook that easily he was sadly mistaken.

"Wait a second there was something Iggy said before the whole insident happened." Fang's jaw tightened my words. I guess the kiss hit him pretty hard.

"What did he say?" Fang said.

I ran my fingers through my already tangled hair, "Well it was probably just something Iggy made up."

Fang repeated himself, "What did he say?"

"He said that you loved me." I flinched, silently wondering what his response would be.

He laughed. I starred at him confused what was he laughing about (by the way it is Fang. His laugh is short and sweet)

"What are you laughing at?" I said. I wondered if he thought I was stupid for asking something so dumb.

"I was laughing, because I have been trying to get up the courage to tell you. It was Iggy who ended up telling you for me."

"What!?" I said a bit confused. Fang loved me?

Fang was quiet for a few minutes then finally spoke up, "Now that my emotions are out in the open, How do you feel about me?"

I looked up at him, "I think you are such a pain." I stood up and kissed Fang. Yes, me Maximum Ride kissed Fang for once. His eyes got large. I could tell he was shocked. You see though I hated the fact that Iggy Kised me, it taught me something no one is better for me than Fang.

Iggy POV

I faced the cave entrance to hear Max and Fang lip locking. "Finally," I shouted, "My plan worked."

I heard them stop. Both of them looked at me. I could tell their eyes were full of anger. Oh crap! I was dead meat! "Your plan?" Fang said.

"Opps," I said before flying away. I was going to be in a world of hurt when they caught up to me (perticularly Fang.)

"Gazzy, we have been found out,"I screamed at his sleeping form.

He turned and looked at Max and Fang who were fuming, then said the word that was repeating itself throughout my head, "Crap!"

Nudge and Angel simply giggled as we flew away scared.

**I am planning out a sequel but only if I get asked it will be a Niggy/Eggy story **


End file.
